La Historia vuelve a repetirse
by Mimi Sakamaki
Summary: Este fic tiene de protagonista al hijo de Yui y su visita a la mansion de los Sakamaki para descubrir el pasado de su madre. Contenido Yaoi con algunos OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado 18 años después del ultimo incidente en la mansión Sakamaki después del escape de Yui, la cual había sufrido el infortunio de vivir por 1 año cautiva a manos de unos sádicos vampiros, afortunadamente para ella luego de su escape ya no tuvo noticias de aquellos hermanos Sakamaki, así que volvió a retomar su vida normal o al menos eso había creído, pues tuvo la oportunidad de casarse y tener un hijo, pero a medida que pasaban los años la joven rubia empezaba a perder la razón que ocasiono el divorcio con su esposo y su sobreprotección hacia Yuu, su hijo.

Yuu había crecido sin tener mucha vida social, debido a que Yui siempre lo recogía de la escuela y lo dejaba en casa, lo encerraba en su cuarto y se quedaba en la sala cuidando de que no escapara, pero al final Yuu lo hacia porque quería hacer amistades y tratar de ayudar a su madre, a la edad de 15 años Yuu sufrió la perdida de su madre, porque Yui decidió quitarse la vida después de una lucha interna de las cuales llevaba las de perder.

Yuu entonces fue a vivir a casa de su padre, así que su vida prosiguió de la manera normal, o eso parecía porque el joven de rubios cabellos como los de su madre, pero ojos de color violeta como la de su padre sentía curiosidad de la razón del porque el comportamiento de su difunta madre

No sigas con eso Yuu, no te diré nada acerca del pasado de Yui por respeto a su memoria- Era siempre lo que decía su padre ante las preguntas del rubio-

Yuu después de conversar con su padre y no lograr ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas se iba a su habitación y se echaba en su cama para mirar el techo

Esto seguro que algo traumático le ha pasado a mamá en su juventud, pero que podría ser…- cerro los ojos lentamente para tratar de concentrarse y recordar algo que pudiese ser una pista para descubrir el misterio- Creo que mamá mencionaba acerca de una mansión en sus delirios…pero no estoy seguro…- bario los ojos lentamente- y no puedo decirle nada a papá porque me lo volverá a negar…-suspiro pesadamente- y dudo que la respuesta llegue de la nada a mis manos no es cierto?-

La puerta de la habitación de Yuu se abrió y su padre entro a su habitación

Tienes una carta Yuu…- le dijo con una mirada algo de preocupación, cosa que extraño al joven rubio que se levanto de su cama para acercarse a su padre y coger su carta-

Gracias papá…pero te has puesto pálido, te ha sucedido algo?-

No es nada hijo…termina de leer la carta y acuéstate, mañana me iré de viaje de negocios, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras…solo ten cuidado…- le dijo cerrando la puerta-

Que extraño se ha comportado…-vio la carta y miraba por todos lados porque no tenia el nombre del remitente- quizás es alguna especie de cadena…- cuando lo abrió cayo una cruz de plata y una pequeña nota- esta cruz se parece a la de mi madre que veía en sus fotos de cuando era joven…- abrió la nota y empezó a leer-

"Estimado Yuu Komori, esta cordialmente invitado el dia de mañana a la mansión Sakamaki, familia amiga de su difunta madre, la limosina que lo recogerá estará en su casa a las 8 de la mañana, es una invitación que no puedo declinar si quiere saber mas de su madre…"

Así que estas personas saben mas cosas acerca de mi madre…será la misma mansión? –rascándose la barbilla- es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar si quiero saber mas acerca de su pasado, ahora entiendo en algo las palabras de papá me dijo…- guardo aquella carta en sus bolsillos y se agacho para recoger la cruz de su madre, cuando sus manos tocaron aquella cruz de plata, varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente , imágenes borrosas de personas que no podía distinguir, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba risas siniestras que perforaban sus oídos, cogiendo su cabeza con sus manos, dejando caer nuevamente aquella cruz-Pero que demonios era eso?...-dijo el rubio temblando ligeramente- que son esas imágenes y risas…porque siento miedo y ansiedad- se abrazo a su mismo- no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando-se calmo un poco para coger la cruz con temor y acercarse a su cama, echarse y coger el celular que había colocado en la cabecera de su cama-Tengo que llamar a Kaede…no se porque tengo este sentimiento de temor…necesito escuchar al menos su voz para poder estar tranquilo-una vez que tenia el móvil en sus manos, marco el numero de Kaede Yamada, su amigo de la infancia, aunque para Yuu era mas que un amigo de la infancia, era la razón del porque siempre se escapaba de la sobreprotección de su madre, desde los 13 años se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento que llevaba en el corazón por Kaede era amor, aunque nunca lo diría por miedo a que su amigo lo rechazara y lo dejara, eso no podría soportarlo, era la razón por la cual aun seguía vivo y lucido a pesar de vivir con una persona con grandes problemas psicológicos como los que tenia Yui.

_Hola Yuu en que puedo ayudarte esta vez?-_Se oia una voz gruesa pero suave al otro lado del auricular-

Perdona por llamarte a estas horas Kaede….solo es que tenia la necesidad de hacerlo…-

_No tienes por que pedirme disculpas Yuu, ya te dije que estoy disponible para ti en cualquier momento y estoy seguro que volviste a tener esas pesadillas con tu madre no es cierto? Al menos se que puedo serte util al menos escuchando mi voz…-_

Gracias por ser tan considerado Kaede…- Yuu se quedo en silencio –

_Yuu? Estas bien? Deseas que vaya a tu casa?-_

Estoy bien… no te preocupes por mi, es cierto también te estaba llamando para decirte que el dia de mañana no podré ir a la escuela, tengo revisiones medicas asi que por favor luego me mandas todos los escritos?-

_Ese cuento no me lo creo Yuu, no me digas que encontraste pistas acerca del pasado de Yui-san…-_

Lo hice, pero luego te contare deacuerdo, solo dile eso al maestro si te pregunta por mi-

_No te metas en problemas y si por cosas del destino te metes en alguno no dudes en llamarme que ire a rescatarte…-_

Ni que fuera tan debil para no valerme por mi mismo- rio suavemente y sonrojado, agradecía a todos los santos el que Kaede no pueda ver su rostro- igual tomare en cuenta tus consejos…ahora si me ire a dormir que tengo que levantarme temprano, gracias por escucharme y que tengas buena noche-

_Cuidate mucho Yuu…-_Colgo-

Yuu se dejo la ropa de casa puesta y se cubrió con las sabanas para conciliar el sueño- Como siempre la voz de Kaede logro calmarme…- suspiro suavemente- el dia de mañana sabre mas acerca del pasado de mamá me siento emocionado pero a la vez tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…- cerrando los ojos lentamente- quizás sean cosas mías…- quedándose profundamente dormido-


	2. Volviendo a la mansion Sakamaki

**Capitulo 2: Volviendo a la Mansión Sakamaki**

La noche habia pasado de una manera tranquila, el padre de Yuu habia ingresado a la habitacion de su hijo y se acerco al rostro de un durmiente rubio para acariciarle suavemente los cabellos-Es que acaso correras el mismo destino que Yui? Lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada por ti Yuu, si lo hago te matarian y no puedo permitir que lo hagan…espero que seas fuerte y no caigas en la desesperación en la que cayo tu madre, tengo fé en que podras terminar con esto de una buena vez…- se levanto de la cama y se acerco hasta la puerta de la habitacion- por ahora no nos veremos por un buen tiempo…asi que deseo que regreses sano y salvo a casa…-cerro la puerta de la habitacion de Yuu y frente a él se encontraba una persona de aspecto tetrico de traje negro.

Es hora de irnos señor Asagi…-

Deacuerdo…-

El padre de Yuu dejo la casa junto aquella persona que se lo llevo dentro de un auto de color negro con lunas polarizadas

Un nuevo dia inicio y Yuu se encontraba despierto desde temprano, habia leido el mensaje que su padre le habia dejado antes de "irse a trabajar", asi que lo unico que hizo fue darse un duchazo para luego arreglarse ya que dentro de poco vendrian por él para llevarlo a la mansion Sakamaki, una vez que salio de su cuarto se podia ver que llevaba una camisa corta de color negro, con una corbata a rayas negras y blancas, su pantalón era de color plomo con rasgados en uno de sus muslos y rodillas, sus cortos cabellos rubios andaban desordenados y de calzado llevaba unos tennis de color negro, aquel vestuario lo hacia lucir mas palido de lo que era realmente

Ahora si estoy listo, cuando termine de hablar con los dueños de esa mansión llamare por teléfono a Kaede para que venga aquí y contarle todo lo que he averiguado…-cuando estaba a punto de ir al recibidor porque ya era la hora pactada, el timbre sonó y el rubio abrio la puerta

Yuu Komori?...- frente a Yuu aparecio un joven chofer de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color con una suave sonrisa- he venido por usted para llevarlo a la mansion de mis amos….-

Deacuerdo…-cerro la puerta de su casa y siguió al chofer no sin antes tener bien guardado la carta de invitacion en sus bolsillos del pantalón asi como la cruz de su madre-

El camino rumbo a aquella mansion era silencioso y es que Yuu no era de mucho hablar, al menos no con los desconocidos, ademas aquel chofer le parecia extraño, no sabia el porque pero tenia el presentimiento de no confiar en él, es asi que pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin se podia divisar la mansion Sakamaki, para asombro de Yuu aquel lugar quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad en donde vivia, otro motivo para no sentirse del todo seguro, si algo malo le llegase a pasar no tendria a quien recurrir, en lugar conveniente si eras un asesino en serie

La puerta del carro se abrio y Yuu bajo para encontrarse con el hermoso jardin de la entrada a la mansion Sakamaki

Es una mansion hermosa…- fue lo unico que dijo cuando observo que el chofer se retiraba- asi que tendre que avanzar por mi cuenta- observo la mansion y miro extrañado que las ventanas estaban cerradas-no hace mucho sol como para que esten cerradas, al menos que sean unos anfitriones que recien esten levantandose, haciendo que los demas vengan temprano por sus caprichos- suspiro pesadamente- cosas de ricos-

Ya al frente de la puerta, la abrio sin tocar antes porque era de las personas que no gustaban de esperar mucho- no creo que sea de mucha molestia para los dueños de casa…- vio que el diseño del interior de la mansion tenia un estilo antiguo, hasta el teléfono del recibidor era antiguo- deben de ser cosas de esos excéntricos…-

La puerta que habia dejado abierta se cerro fuertemente, causando que Yuu se exalte un poco- quizas sea el viento…- dijo algo temeroso- o es una leccion por haber entrado sin tocar, pero ya lo hice y ahora a buscar a los dueños de casa-a pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas podia ver todo lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella mansion, todo parecia muy fino que el joven rubio tenia cuidado en no botar algo porque sino no le alcanzaria su vida para pagar todos los lujos que habian en este lugar

Yuu siguió caminando hasta llegar a la enorme sala donde se quedo sorprendido al ver a alguien descansando, era una persona de cabellos rubios ensortijados que tenia puesto unos audifonos y la musica estaba en alto volumen

Me imaginaba que los dueños de casa aun andaban durmiendo…-suspiro pesadamente para acercarse al sofa donde dormia aquel joven para moverlo suavemente y asi despertarlo, anunciando su llegada- disculpe acabo de llegar…soy Yuu Komori…- luego de moverlo un par de veces sintio que algo no andaba bien- su cuerpo esta frio…como si estuviese muerto….- dijo algo asustado- sera mejor que llame por telefono a la policia para decirles que halle un cadáver no quiero que despues me culpen de asesinato-

Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse del cuerpo sintio que una mano cogia su brazo y volteo a ver lentamente-No ….puede ser estas vivo?-

Puedes dejar de ser tan ruidoso eres una molestia…-le dijo soltandole del brazo- Si no estuviera vivo no estaria hablando no lo crees?-se quedo observando al rubio- eres igual que aquella mujer….-

Aquella mujer? Te estaras refiriendo a mi madre? Conociste a Yui Komori? Pero es imposible porque no te verias de ese aspecto, pareces de mi misma edad….- dijo el rubio de ojos violeta algo sorprendido-

Asi que no te hablo de nosotros…- le volvio a tomar del brazo para lanzarlo hacia el sofa donde antes habia estado descansando-

Que es lo que tienes?! No puedes empujarme de esta manera!-hablo Yuu con un dejo de molestia en su voz-

No tengo razones para hacer lo que hago…tonto humano- se coloco encima de Yuu- asi que no te hagas el importante…eres igual que esa mujer y me molesta en lo absoluto….- se alejo del rubio dejandolo tendido en el sofá-

Yuu se iba a levantar del sofa pero no sintio el momento donde habia alguien que estaba sobre el, esta vez era un pelirojo de ojos de color verduscos con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Asi que es un chico el hijo de chichinashi…aunque tienes el mismo rostro pero diferente mirada…bueno eso cambiara muy pronto…- pasando sus manos sobre el palido cuello de Yuu que temblo ligeramente- al igual que con ella yo sere el que pruebe tome todas tus primeras veces-

Que cosas estas diciendo?- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido- deje de estar haciendo bromas de mal gusto y por favor deje de estar sobre mi…no me gustan este tipo de cosas….-

El pelirrojo empezo a reir divertido- Este chico es interesante…parece que no nos vamos a aburrir de él no lo crees Shuu?-

A mi no me interesa en lo absoluto…- dijo el rubio que se retiro de la sala-

Shuu tan amistoso como siempre… mejor que se haya ido…asi estamos los dos a solas…- empezo a desabrocharle la camisa al rubio mas bajo-

No hagas eso!- dijo tomandole de los brazos para usar su fuerza y empujar al pelirrojo, tirandolo en el suelo- Esto ha sido una broma de mal gusto…si no sabian nada de mi madre no tienen porque mandar una invitacion falsa para engatuzar a jóvenes ingenuos- dijo alejandose poco de la sala-

Eres interesante…si en verdad supieras en el problema en que te has metido por hacerme esto no estarías de orgulloso de tus acciones, al contrario tendrias mucho miedo…-

Jamas te tendria miedo, aunque no lo paresca se defenderme de pervertidos como tu…-Era mentira que no tenia miedo, en realidad si lo tenia y por eso salio corriendo de la sala, acercandose al recibidor donde la puerta estaba cerrada con llave- no me hagas esto por favor y abrete maldita puerta!-

Vez que tenias que haber cooperado antes de haberme empujado bruscamente?-

Aquel pelirrojo se acerco rapidamente a Yuu y lo tomo del cuello- Estoy realmente enojado por la estupidez que has cometido…- sonrio maliciosamente mientras apretaba fuertemente el cuello-

Suel….ta…me…- El rubio ojivioleta empezo a sentir que las fuerzas le fallaban, perdia poco a poco el aire, queria soltarse del agarre del mas alto, pero era demasiado fuerte, sus manos frias hacian que su cuerpo se estremeciera del miedo, no queria morir en un lugar como ese, queria volver a ver a su padre a Kaede y saber mas acerca de su madre, pero parecia que aquellos sueños no se cumplirían-

Bueno pequeño niño es hora de terminar con esto…-el pelirrojo deslizo la camisa del rubio acercándose a su hombro para aspirar su aroma y clavar sus colmillos en la palida piel, succionando la sangre de Yuu y aflojando el agarre del cuello-

Yuu sintio como unos colmillos perforaban su piel como si fueran dos agujas gruesas, no podia ni gritar porque seguia siendo ahorcado, cuando ya el agarre estaba flojo pudo dejar salir gemidos lastimeros al sentir como era succionado por el pelirrojo, ahora podia darse cuenta de las palabras de Shuu, las personas que estaban frente a ella eran sin duda unos vampiros y la curiosidad de saber el como estaban relacionados con su madre eran muy grandes, pero ahora era presa de aquel vampiro pelirrojo y las fuerzas que apenas tenia se estaban desvaneciendo- Suel…ta…me…- fue lo unico que podia vociferar en voz baja-

Delicioso…simplemente delicioso, es mas delicioso que el de chichinashi, quiero probar mas y mas….- dijo para seguir probando-

Yuu alzo una de sus piernas con la poca fuerza que tenia para hacer que lo suelte,cayendo al suelo sin poder levantarse-

Sigues resistiendote a mi?...ahora que probe tu sangre ya no quiero dejarte…- iba a agacharse para coger a Yuu-

Dejalo Ayato…esos no son los modales adecuados…hacerlo en el recibidor es tan vulgar…-aparecio en escena un joven de cabellos pelimorados oscuros y gafas-y tu abrochate la camisa y acercate a la sala…- mirando friamente a Yuu que estaba en el suelo, luego de eso dio media vuelta y se retiro-

Tsk…Reiji molestando como siempre…te salvaste por ahora…- sonrio maliciosamente- pero mas tarde no te salvaras…- se retiro-

Mas tarde?...es que acaso no me dejaran salir de aquí?...- dijo en voz baja para levantarse y abotonarse la camisa , vio como su corbata tenia rastros de sangre y antes de abotonarse por completo acerco una de sus manos sobre el lugar donde habia sido mordido, temblando ligeramente- esto no puede ser real verdad? Pero ya di un paso adelante, asi que no puedo cambiar de opinión…-se levanto y empezo a caminar lentamente porque se sentia mareado y debil- pero que hago obedeciendo sus ordenes? Claro que no ire a la sala, no quiero encontrarme con ellos-

Uhmm…hueles rico nee Teddy?-Yuu escucho una voz cerca de él, era una voz pausada y dulce, volteo a ver y observo a un joven pelimorado claro con color de ojos del mismo color con una sonrisa torcida que tenia entre sus brazos a un oso de peluche-

Tu eres?...-

Uhmm soy Kanato te pareces mucho a Yui-san…aunque no me gusta mucho tu mirada, no hay desesperación en ella, pero recien acabas de llegar por lo cual es logico…-se acerco a Yuu y le lamio la mejilla-

Yuu cerro los ojos lentamente mientras temblaba del miedo, recién se daba cuenta del error que habia cometido al aceptar esa maldita invitación, ahora estaba a merced de aquellos vampiros que parecía que habían tenido una estrecha relación con su difunta madre


End file.
